The Guy with the Mickey Ears
by potterhead54targaryen
Summary: While working at the Ministry, Hermione Granger once witnessed a side of Draco Malfoy rarely seen by others and now she is intrigued. What is going on? Does the pale ferret have a heart? And why in the name of Merlin would Draco be having Mickey ears? Wait a second , did i just call him Draco?
1. Chapter 1: The News

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything. all characters belong to Jk rowling._

_A\N I dont like the shape of Hermione's Patronus. So for the sake of this story it will be an owl. Thank You._

2nd November 2001

Hermione Granger was stumped.

Yes, that's the only way to describe what she felt. It was not every day one sees 'The Brightest Witch of Her Age' speechless. And the reason was in front of her, in all his six feet glory.

25th October 2001 (_A week ago_)

A silver Lynx made its way to the desk of Hermione Granger and as soon as she looked up "Granger, could you come in my office please?" called out the deep voice of Minister Shacklebolt. Hermione smiled as the patronus disappeared.

Conjuring up her own patronus, she replied "Of course Minister, I will be there in a minute". As the silver Owl took off, Hermione closed her file and made her way towards the minister's cabin

As she walked past the Department of Mysteries on her way, she couldn't help but feel nostalgic about everything that changed.

It has been three years since the Second Wizarding War. Three years ago 'the Boy Who Lived' vanquished the self-proclaimed Dark Lord. Three years since Wizarding World was at peace. Almost. The elite purebloods took a hard look at themselves (most of them at least) and realized that the pain loss and destruction, not to mention the shame was not worth it. They can keep aside the blood purity if it keeps a half blood maniac at bay.

Things have been pleasant to say the least. The Golden trio was honored with the highest rewards the people could give. After a few months of grateful letters and unwanted paparazzi, they went ahead and continued their lives normally. Well as normal as the war heroes could afford. Not much. Even after three years their smallest details could make it to the front page.

Harry Potter, The Boy Who Survived, continued his parent's legacy and joined the Auror Department. At the age of 21, he went on to become the 2nd youngest departmental head in centuries. He lost the 1st position by just a month and was more than happy to be second.

Talking about the first one, that's hardly a guess. Hermione Granger, The Brightest Witch of her age, went to search for her parents and found them dead. They had been targeted by rouge death eaters. After a month of mourning, she immersed herself and worked hard in the Department of Magical Creatures to get a law passed for elves welfare. In a year, the elves had the right to freedom and could demand payment and leave. After that she started working in the International Department of Magical Co-operation and within a year on her 21st Birthday was awarded with the head post, making her the youngest department head in centuries and a muggleborn head ever.

The Third Member of the trio Ronald Weasley was done with Dark Wizards for a lifetime. So after the completion of the war, he played Quidditch for his favorite team Chudley Canons. Though their team improved with Ron's inclusion, his opinion of the team steadily deteriorated. After 1 year and the completion of his contract, Ron with a heavy heart resigned and after 6 months joined Puddlemere United after Oliver Wood resigned due to leg injury. After a disastrous relationship of one month with Hermione Granger, they both decided they were better off as best friends. 3 months after his break up, Ron started dating Luna Lovegood and after she completed her healer training 1 year later, they got married. The marriage was on the front page of Daily Prophet and Quibbler and so was the birth of their child Harry Fred Weasley. The child named after his Godfather and Ron's brother whom he Almost lost in the battle, was the apple of his Parents and God Parents eyes, Blessed with his mother's platinum blond hair and father's blue eyes, he was the cutest kid in the world, according to Hermione who was his God mother.

Unfortunately Cupid was not so kind for the other two thirds of the trio. After her break up, Hermione dated Victor Krum who had become good friends with Ron during their Quidditch Tours, for 6 months but due to long tours and work hours, they grew distant and broke it off. They still write to each other but that is all.

After the war Harry decided he did not need a fan girl for a life partner and broke up with Ginny Weasley. No one was surprised by this. Not even Ron, who looked more relieved than angry. 'I love Ginny mate, but she is not the one for you" was all he said. Ginny eventually grew out of it and started dating Neville Longbottom, who was the Head of Gryffindor House and a professor for Herbology at Hogwarts. They are engaged to be married.

Harry had a string of girlfriends, never for more than a month. He gave Wizarding London's resident Bad Boy Draco Malfoy a stiff competition for the title playboy. That's not the only title they compete for. According to Witch Weekly, they both share the title spot of the Most Eligible Bachelor of Wizarding Britan.

Speaking of the Platinum Death Eater, The Malfoys switched sides after Draco's sixth year. Draco's inability to kill Albus Dumbledore in cold blood did not sit dowm well with the half-blood Dark Lord. After watching her son tortured, Lady Malfoy begged her husband to switch sides. A bigot he maybe but he loved his family. The Malfoys contacted the Order of Phoenix and agreed to become spies if they could protect their son. After the war Senior Malfoy was placed under 5 years of house arrest for his past crimes and a hefty fine. Draco and his mother were cleared of all charges and left free. Malfoy started working for the Department of Law Enforcement and was now London's most sought out attorney.

He and Harry developed a slight partnership and were phenomenal in that. Potter caught them and Malfoy made sure they stay that way.

"Hermione are you going to stand at the door or are you planning on coming in"

She broke from her thoughts and smiled at the man who was as good as her father to her.

"Sorry Shacks, was just taking a trip down the Memory Lane" she replied cheekily

Kingsley sighed and said "how many times do I have to tell you to not address me by the horrific name"

Hermione shrugged "I like it"

Kingsley knew that it was pointless telling her to stop so he just sighed.

"So tell me Shacks, what can I do for you?"

Kingsley took out a folder from his left folder and handed it to her.

"As you know, we have great relationships with the nations of our continent. We are even connected to the American Wizarding World and Asia to some extent. We do a lot of trade from Japan and China courtesy The Potter and Malfoy industries having their branch there. Even Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes has a branch in China...

Hermione snorted "Merlin knows how those two managed to become world famous"

Kingsley glared "As I was saying before being rudely interrupted, Africa and Australia are untouched. The ministry has decided that it is time to broaden our horizons. The Kingdom of Egypt and The Australian Parliament of Magic has been interested in forming a better relationship with our nation and we agree to it. So we will need to send someone to th… Hermione are you okay?

Hermione looked as if Christmas had come early. Egypt being one of the oldest nations on Earth according to Muggles was even older Magic wise. It was a treasure trove for knowledge and Hermione's Dream destination.

"Do you need a volunteer? Because I am free and I will be happy to oblige" Hermione said happily

Kingsley appeared surprised "Really? I thought after your parents death you would not want to go to Australia. But if you do that can be…

"WHAT? Who said anything about Australia? I thought you are talking about Egypt" Hermione looked confused.

The Minister started laughing "See that's what happens when you don't listen to the whole thing. Well as I was saying we need to send someone to Australia as an Ambassador of our country. You would be my first choice but knowing about your parents and the fact that I need you here for another Job. So anyone you want to recommend? And it cannot be Potter. I need him here too."

"Robert Davis"

"Why?"

"He is my colleague and excellent at what he does. He will represent us in a perfect manner and he needs a holiday" she added cheekily

"Okay. I will put this name in front of the Wizengamont. I think he will do"

"Great. But what about Egypt?" I am still available to go"

"Hermione, I know you want to go. But we are not sending anyone there. They are sending their Ambassador here."

"Oh okay. So what do you need me for?"

"You are to welcome her and introduce her to the Ministry. In simple words while she is here you will be the face of The Ministry of Magic and The Magical Community of Britain"

Hermione gulped, suddenly very nervous.

"Minister, are you sure that is a good idea. I mean what about the Wizengamont and what about the…"

"Hermione this was a majority decision. Not only are you great at what you do but also you symbolize everything we are proud of. Wisdom, Bravery, Loyalty and Equality and apart from all this the ambassador recommended your name so please be confident. I have faith in you"

Hermione was touched. The man was like a father to her and if he thinks she can do it, she will do it.

"I accept. What do you need me to do"

"That is like the Hermione Granger I know and adore"

"Stop it Shacks. Tell me my job"

"There are three main objectives here. First you are to clear a workspace for her, preferably next to your cabin. She will be working on the details and technicalities of this collaboration with you. Make sure the cabin is elegant. Second you are in charge of the Ministry Christmas ball this year. It is you Department's turn right?

Hermione nodded. The ball rotated every year with different departments in charge of it. This year it was the Department of International Magical Cooperation. Last year it was the Auror Department. Harry was in charge, and unsurprisingly the theme was Quidditch. Oh the flying elves. Hermione chuckled.

"You can include her in planning. She will arrive via port key in a week and will be here for approximately six months and it is your job that she sees the best of our nation. And lastly you are to select two aurors for her protection detail. One female…

Hermione was taking notes. She looked up on the last statement and asked "Why would she need protection detail? What about her accommodations?"

Kingsley replied "The ambassador has requested us that we let them arrange the accommodations…

"But why would they do that?"

"She apparently already has a place to stay"

Hermione felt offended. What do they think that we are not capable of providing with good living arrangements?

"And why the protection detail?"

Kingsley pointed to the folder he handed her at the start of the meeting and said "All details are in that folder. But I would like to tell you this bit…the ambassador is none other than Arya Khan, Daughter of the ruling King Omar Khan. Next in line to rule"

And with that statement, her job just got a lot more complicated.

Hermione gulped.

_A\N Comments and reviews will be appreciated. Thank you_


	2. Chapter 2: The Doubts

Chapter 2: The Doubts.

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything. All characters except the one i introduced in the last chapter belong to Jk Rowling._

_A/N the story can alternate between Hermione's POV and a Third Person's._

Hermione POV

After the meeting with Kingsley, I returned to my cabin irritated. Six months of prissy princess tantrums was exactly what I needed. NOT!

Annoyed, I flipped open the folder. Out of habit, I directly removed the document with her Qualifications.

_Arya Khan studied in_

_Agrabah School for Witches and Wizards, Egypt (1988-1992)_

_Salem School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, United States of America (1993-1998)_

_Completed Graduation with Transfiguration Mastery from_

_Magic University of Brazil (1999-2000) _

_Additional Information_

· _School Leader for Salem School_

· _Topper of the Batch 1997-98_

· _Subjects Cleared for Exams for International Standards. _

Ø _Transfiguration_

Ø _Charms_

Ø _International Relations_

Ø _Trade Analysis_

Ø _Algebraic Runes_

Ø _Ancient Runes_

Ø _World History_

_Titles Bestowed_

· _Princess Arya Khan, Next in line to Rule_

· _School Leader by Salem School_

· _One of the greatest minds of the Century by Magical USA._

· _Ambassador for the Magical Kingdom of Egypt._

To say I am surprised would be the understatement of the year. I mean, it feels as if I am reading the qualifications of a better version of myself. Well it is true. False Modesty is anyways overrated.

I read some more of her works over the years, and then switched open the first page. I was curious of her age.

_Personal Details_

_Arya Abdullah Khan_

_Born on 5__th__ June 1980 to King Omar Khan and Queen Carina Khan nee-_

My neck started feeling warm and I touched the Owl charm Harry gave to me the Christmas before last and flipped it. Words appeared above the locket like a hologram.

"Are you ready to go home?"

I created this Protean Charm so that I and Harry could easily contact each other. As we stay together, this is the only time it is used. After the death of my parents, I sold my childhood home and moved in with Harry. We stay together at the Black's Ancestral House at number 12 which Harry inherited from Sirius. Even though the Prophet says otherwise, we are not having a 'sensual affair'. Harry is my Brother in all ways than blood. He even joked to get my name legally changed to Potter.

I replied to him and started packing up my work. As a last thought I picked up the folder and after saying bye to my colleagues made my way towards the ministry entrance. I saw Harry waiting and waved to him. As I moved closer I saw that he was not alone.

"Hey Granger, not submerged in files today? Good" drawled an irritatingly familiar voice.

Draco Malfoy.

"Hello Malfoy, standing on two feet instead of four? Good" I smirked.

Ah! The memory of him as a ferret is still one of my favorite ones of him.

He glared at me and addressed Harry "See you tomorrow Potter" and walked away after a wave to me.

Harry smiled at me and as usual offered his arm. Since the house is not far we usually walked to it and spoke of random stuff. But today I wanted to ask something to him.

"Harry, why was the ferret in such a good mood today?"

"He had some good news. Why Mione you noticed?" he replied wagging his eyebrows. Harry has this weird theory that Malfoy has a thing for me and that is the reason he riles me up. He could be right, if we would have been in the first grade. What is more horrible is that lately he has been suggesting that, I return those sentiments. Potter has lost it.

"Shut it Man whore"

Harry clutched his heart "That hurt Mione. I am hurt"

I started laughing because I know it is true and even he knows.

"So Sister how was your day today?"

I smirked at him and replied "Oh brother of mine it was horrible"

He stiffened and stopped walking and then he saw me smirking. Glaring at me, he resumed walking.

I laughed and told him about the day. I told him about the coming event and the new addition to the ministry and my reservations regarding the princess.

"Maybe she will surprise you. I think you should reserve your judgment for later"

"She already did Harry. You should see her Qualifications. Saying that they are impressive would be demeaning it, and she is younger than me!"

"Is that envy I hear, my dear Hermione?"

I blushed. I was envious of her knowledge. Maybe my jerk of a brother is right. I should reserve my judgment. Maybe I could even learn something from her.

"I guess you are right. She seems similar to me. Maybe we could be friends"

Harry appeared horrified and said, "How in the world are we going to tolerate two Hermione Grangers one being international?"

I smacked his arm and opened the door. We had to leave for the Weekly Friday Dinner at Ron's house and I was eager to see my god son.

We got ready and in an hour left for the Weasleys. As we were leaving Harry suggested "Hermione if she is hot, you should introduce her to me, I am after all still single."

"In your Dreams Harry James Potter and you are to leave her alone. She is my responsibility and I will not have you corrupting her. I am warning you to stay away from her" I threatened Harry.

He just laughed and we Apparted to the Weasley house.

Entering I greeted Ron and hugged Luna and ran to meet my man. Harry Fred Weasley was the love of my life. He had me wrapped around his tiny fingers. Looking at him and his parents I feel relieved that my relationship with Ron did not work. He deserves a loving and understanding wife not someone who argues with him and corrects him always. Ron deserves Luna. They balance each other. Now if only Harry finds a decent girl. Not those sticky Models he dates.

I make my way to the couch and clover his little blue eyes and start ticking him. His laugh is amazing. It's like a soothing balm.

We had dinner and I told them about my new assignment. Ron and Luna both agreed with Harry and advised me to reserve my opinion until I meet her.

While getting ready for bed that night, I concluded that I will listen to my friends. Till then I will just prepare to welcome Her Highness to Britain.

And I slept.


	3. Chapter 3: The Meeting

Chapter 3: The Meeting

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything. All characters except the one i introduced in the last chapter belong to Jk Rowling._

Chapter 3

1st November 2001

Hermione looked in the mirror. Today the ambassador was going to arrive. A ministry car was provided to escort her from the International Portkey point. The Minister was to be present to welcome her to our country at the entrance of the Ministry. There was surprisingly no picture of her that Hermione could find. On asking the Minster he informed that the ambassador kept a low profile and the paparazzi issue in Egypt is not as annoying as in Britain. Hermione tried her luck and found a picture of her in the yearbook of Salem School. She was standing next to a boy and they both were smiling. "She is pretty" Hermione concluded.

Hermione thought about the task in hand. She was to be the face of Magical Britain and she was a bundle of nerves. What to wear? What to say? All were going on in here mind. But the first priority was what to wear. Hermione decided on a black pencil skirt with a baby pink shirt and a black robe. After feeling like a made up work doll she changed her shirt. Replacing it with a beige color one. Feeling satisfied she put in minimal make up and tied her hair up in a loose plait. 'Don't need an added worry of my hair on top of all this' she thought. The Ambassador was not going to arrive till after lunch. But Hermione had last minute stuff to check.  
Grabbing her bag she made a dash for the door and bumped into the just woken Harry. Kissing on his cheek, she muttered a quick farewell and apparted out of the door, barely hearing Harry's Good luck.  
On reaching the Ministry and dumping her bag in her office she made her way to the next cabin. The Cabin of the Ambassador. Hermione, keeping in mind the status of the guest had gone all out on expense. Sitting in the middle was a brown mahogany desk with a brown lush couch and desk on the side. The walls were painted in Royal Blue. All in all the room was giving out the feeling of a Ravenclaw which Hermione thought was fitting considering the guest. After checking the auror detail and confirming the time with the Minister. She sat  
down for lunch.  
After lunch and checking her appearance, she with the Minister's escort went to welcome the new guest of the country.  
They were all standing waiting for the car to arrive. Hermione's eyes started wandering on the street from where the car was supposed to come. She stifled a laugh when she saw a young girl in a purple Mickey Mouse hoodie and muggle jeans stumbled because the shoelaces of her sneakers were untied. The girl was a bit cubby, definitely foreign and had a huge rug sack on her shoulders. She was reading some book while walking and hence stumbled. Giving her sneakers a dirty look she tied them with a flick of her wand and was walking towards the ministry it seems. 'A tourist it seems' Hermione thought when saw the girl looking at the ministry. The girl stood in front of the steps of the Ministry and smiled.

Looking at the Minister she asked "Are you guys waiting for someone?"

The Minister looked torn between confused and amused. As she got closer Hermione saw her face and frowned. Her face seemed familiar. Before she could dwell on those thoughts, the ministry car pulled up. She focused herself on the task at hand. The car was a limousine and as soon as the doors opened two armed man came out it and stared scouting the area. They saw the girl and immediately picked her up by her arms and brought her forth.

"Put me down morons" the girl shouted, but they just brought her in the front of the car and took her rug sack from her. As soon as she was in front of the car, a lady not older than Headmistress Minerva stepped out. She wore grey robes which matched her greying hair. The hair was tied up in a bun and she looked at the girl disapprovingly. Before Hermione could intervene on her behalf, the older woman shouted, "Arya Abdullah Khan, you are in deep trouble lady".

Hermione gaped and turned to the Minister who looked similar to a goldfish. "Why couldn't you wait for us and what in the name of The Lord are you wearing? Your father will be so disappointed" the lady shouted. The girl in the hoodie apparently the princess was looking at her sneakers and replied, "I did not mean to cause any problems, I was just excited to see London and so I thought walking was best. I am sorry Jidda"  
The women's features soften but she hide it and asked sternly "And what about your attire Hafida?"  
At this the girl looked up and said indignantly, "what about it? I was not aware I am supposed to work today. I thought I start tomorrow..."  
"Arya, don't argue. And please change it into what is befitting your status and what was decided" the women Jidda said sternly.  
Muttering under her breath about unnecessary stuff, she waved her wand above her head.

Hermione who was watching this scene unfold with the minister felt as if it's Cinderella all over again. The girls hoodie and jeans transformed into a long purple robe, her sneakers into dark purple peep toe pumps and her black hair which was in a high ponytail tied it self in an elegant fish plait which reached her waist. Her sunglasses disappeared and she looked at the older woman and said sarcastically," Is this satisfactory Jidda"  
Jidda smiled and said," yes, now let us meet the Minister."  
And they started ascending the stairs. Hermione could help but notice that even though the girl did not have the perfect figure, being quite chubby, nobody could be deny that she was beautiful.  
As they reached the top, the Minister who had watched the scene unfold with his mouth open quickly gain composure and took the princess hand and kissed it with a little bow ," Welcome to Britain, Princess Arya Khan, i am Kingsley Shacklebolt, the Minister of Magic and i welcome you to the magical community of London. I hope your journey was comfortable."  
Arya looked at the Minister and asked, "Minister Shacklebolt, are you a native of Africa?"  
The Minister stiffened and proudly said, "Yes i am"  
Aria Khan smiled and replied, "Minister please don't be offended, I asked because i wanted to clarify some things. Do i address you by your birth or by your Merits?"  
The Minister still unsure replied, "By my Merits. You can address me as Minister."  
The young Princess now grinned, "I would like you to show me the same courtesy. I will not be addressed by a title I did not earn. Please call me Ambassador Arya Khan or you can call me Arya also. You are an elder and it is me who should show respect. I apologize if i offended you in any manner"  
The lady looked at the princess with approval.  
The Minister looked impressed and said, "Very well Miss Khan" smiling.  
"Thank you, Minister Shacklebolt. I would like to introduce you to my Jidda, I mean my maternal grandmother Elizabeth M...  
Hermione's neck got hot and she turned to see the message.  
"Is she hot?"  
'I am going to kill my jerk of a brother. Oh merlin i missed the introduction. I can't even ask them to repeat. Will just have to ask the minister later' she thought and smiled at the pair of royalty.  
The Minister called her forward and introduced, "This is Hermione Granger. She is the British Ambassador and will be your escort till the time of your stay here"  
Hermione smiled to look at them and let out a gasp. While the older women's eyes were clear blue, it was the princess eyes that made Hermione gasp. Harry just lost the title of the most beautiful eyes. Her eyes were voilet in color and her dress robes made them stand out and when they lit up, like they did when she saw Hermione, nothing could beat the beauty of those eyes.  
"Good afternoon Miss Granger. I am so pleased to meet you. I have heard a lot about you and i admire you. Thank you for agreeing on being with us"  
Hermione was surprised at the humble princess. From the time she saw her till now the princess steadily increased her esteem in the eyes of the war hero.  
"I am glad to accept and please call me Hermione. I hope we can be friends and I look forward to working with you. With this I welcome you Miss... At this Arya looked as if to interrupt so Hermione corrected herself "Arya to Britain and hope you find it as interesting as Egypt." Hermione told her.

Arya beamed at her.  
She shook hands with the older woman who smiled at Hermione and then the minister proceeded to introduce her to the other important members. She noticed that Arya seemed to be searching for someone and then looked disappointed. Hermione thought to ask her later. Looking at her, Hermione realized maybe these six months won't be so bad after all.

_A/N i know you are waiting for Draco to make a presence. He will in the next chapter. I am just creating the base. After the next chapter the story is going to move faster. Thank you._

_The Princess name is Arya Abdullah Khan. Sorry about the mistake in the previous chapter._


	4. Chapter 4: The Result

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Don't own anything. All characters belong to Jk Rowling.

_A\N I would clarify some things, Jidda means Grandmother and Hafida means Granddaughter in Arabic. Thank you._

1st November 2001

Hermione was surprised. The more she got to know the princess the more she was impressed. The girl was respectful and polite. Her royal breeding shone through her behavior and Hermione found it hard to believe that she was watching the same girl who was walking clumsily towards the ministry. Talk about switching from one mode to another.

After the introductions were done, she made her way to the princess. The princess was talking to her Jidda.

"Jidda, I think you should retire home. Your son must be excited to see you. I will meet you there after I finish here."

"No Arya, we shall go home together-"

"You must be tired. Please Jidda" Arya pouted.

The old Lady sighed, defeated she made her towards the exit with the escort.

"Thank you for taking the army with you" Arya shouted cheekily.

Hermione made her presence known. Arya smiled at her, " I always thought bodyguards were overrated."

Hermione laughed, "So you are definitely not going to like the piece of news I am going to deliver"

"Let me guess. I need to have two aurors for protection whenever I leave the ministry?"

"Bull's eye. But it could have been worse" Hermione said sympathetically.

"Yeah, could have been my Dad's men" she shuddered.

Hermione laughed and led her towards their cabins.

"So any particular reason why you wanted to stay at the ministry?"

Arya grinned, "I want to see my cabin, I mean if it is not a problem" she hastily added.

"None at all, this way" she lead them towards the hallways where there were three cabins. Two adjacent to each other and one facing the front one cabin.

Hermione lead them past the first door to the second one. 'Ambassador Arya Khan' was labelled in white on the ministry standard black door. Looking as excited as a child on Christmas, she pulled open the door. As a last minute thought, Hermione, on her way back from lunch, had stripped the room of its blue color.

"I thought you would want a hand in choosing the color" Hermione said a bit nervously.

"Oh that is great. So can I do it now?" she asked excitedly.

Hermione nodded and Arya started waving her wand. After a minute, she asked, "How is it?"

Hermione took a look around the room. The walls were pearl white with sparkly silver stars on it. The couch and chairs were forest green in color. The desk was the same black as of the huge fireplace. The rug on the floor was the same green as the couch. A bit Slytherinish, but every color kind of blended with one another, leaving a pleasant impression.

"Everything looks great. Simple yet elegant" she replied honestly.

Sporting a huge smile on her face she asked, "Would you mind if I add some pieces of my furniture?"

"Oh definitely not, please add whatever you wish or you can tell me and I can arrange it for you" Hermione assured her.

"I already have it. I will bring it tomorrow" she then shifted on her foot and asked nervously, "Can we see your cabin also? I would love to see your book collection. I know for a fact that it is huge. Please can I see it, only if it is not a burden? I would not like to be presumptuous."

Hermione chuckled, "No worries. I am also like that only. Well you can see my collection and even borrow whatever you like if i get to do the same. Your collection of tomes is legendary."

"You have a deal Hermione" she said happily.

"Great. Come on then" she lead them to the first door and opened it. The door said 'Head of Department of International magic co-operation'

"This is my office" Hermione said with a smile and let Arya step in.

"Cool!" she said. The room was done in beige with red thrown in some place. The furniture was similar to the previous cabin only in a toned down yellow color. The walls opposite the fireplace was covered with book shelves spilling with books.

"A Gryffindor through and through" Arya said with a smile.

Hermione looked suprised, "you know about the Houses of Hogwarts?"

"Yeah" she replied offhandedly. Her attention was solely on the books.

The next hour and a half was blissfully spent talking about books. Hermione felt she has finally found some one who gets it. The love of books. The trill of knowledge. Sure she had friends but no one quite got it. Arya got into the war hero's favor the moment she asked to borrow 'Hogwarts a History'.

To Hermione's amusement, Arya left her cabin to say goodbye to the Minister. She seems to have taken a liking to the wise Minister.

She checked her locket and made her way towards the exit to meet Harry. Arya was going to take the Minister's floo to wherever she was staying. She made a note to herself to ask the young princess about her stay.

_Hermione's POV_

Harry was already there so I made my way towards him, feeling happy to see him alone.

" No ferret ness today?" I asked

"Missing him Mione?" Harry asked cheekily. I shot him a glare and he answered, "He got called away for an emergency this morning. Let me tell you. He was not happy"

I laughed. My day was just getting better and better.

Remembering something, i smacked Harry on his head.

"Hey! What was that for?" He glared at me.

"That was for being a prat. I was in the middle of a meeting when you tried to inquiry about my guest's hotness."

"So?" He asked.

"So what?" I asked confused.

"Is she hot?" Harry asked waggling his eyebrows.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER you are a dog!"

"Fine. Don't go banshee on me. Tell me how was your day"

So i started telling Harry about Arya. I told him everything and did not hide the fact that she seemed to have impressed me.

Harry looking smug said, "Did i not tell you to give her a chance. I think you should be invite her for dinner. To make her feel welcome"

I thought about it and said,"I think that is a great idea Har-" and then it struck me. "You dog. Stay away from her. And she is anyways not your type anyways." I warned.

"How do you know my type" Harry huffed in annoyance.

I snorted, "Yeah right. Let me clear it out. Arya Khan is not a fan of the Boy Who Lived. She is not a gold digger. She is not stupid. She doesn't want fame. And she is not stick thin. See she doesn't fit into your criteria Harry" I said, counting each one on my finger.

"You make me sound like a whore" Harry looked irritated and hurt. I sighed in defeat. I don't like it when he feels hurt. But all i had said was true.

"Look Harry, She is an innocent, decent and respectful girl. She is super adorable and looks incredibly naive. I wouldn't want her to be one of your conquests. But i would appreciate if you try being friends with her. She is new will probably need friends. If you promise that than i will surely invite her for dinner."

Harry smiled at that and promised me. After a moments thought, a mischievous grin graced his face and he asked, "How do you know that she is not a fan? I mean look at me, i am cool"

I shook my head at my vain brother and said, "We were together for more than 3 hours. Not once did she ask about the boy who lived"

Harry looking deflated, opened the front door.

We went to our rooms to freshen up. After wearing my pajama, i sat on my desk to make some notes for the ambassador. It was Harry's turn to cook so i was relaxed. I heard him yell, "Mione what do you want for dinner?" I told him pasta would do.

We had dinner. Harry was an amazing cook. Far better than me and i loved his cooking. He knew it so he would mostly volunteer to cook. Yeah I know. I have the best brother!

"Mione, you will not believe what Malfoy asked me today" Harry said when we were having dessert. Chocolate ice cream.

I shot him a glare and said, "i am not interested in knowing what the ferret is up to"

"Come on Hermione, he is not that bad"

"He is a prat and he gets under my skin. I know you are good friends now but i am not comfortable with him"

"You did not look awfully uncomfortable in his arms that day." Harry replied with an evil grin.

I felt my cheeks heat up. "I slipped"

"Oh yeah and the slip must be so hard that Malfoy had to hold you for a few minutes" Harry looked positively evil.

_(3 days ago)_

I was late. We had to leave for the Weasleys. I ran towards the auror office to pick Harry up. He was not responding through the charm. I was in such a hurry that i did not notice him and ran smack in a hard body. I would have fallen painfully on my bum if a hand hadn't shot out and grabbed my waist. I turned to thank and apologize to my savior, when my breath got hitched in my throat.

I was looking right into the pools of grey eyes, which were staring at me with such intensity that i was mesmerized.

Merlin knows how long we stayed there that way. Staring into each other eyes. His arms around my waist and my hands on his chest.

The world had melted away and that is why when someone cleared their throat, Malfoy immediately let go of me and i ended up on my bum. He hastily helped me up and after muttering apologies walked past me. The fact that is was Harry who saw us and was standing in front of me with a smug smile only made things worse.

And hence he has been desperately trying to match make us and i have been desperately trying to stop my cheeks heating up at the mention of his name.

Suffix to say, both of us are failing spectacularly.

_A/N love it or hate it. Do tell. Thank you!_


	5. Chapter 5: The Surprise

Chapter 5: The Surprise

_ ZoeysZone__- Thank you for pointing it out. I have rectified the time line problem and updated the chapters._

_Disclaimer: Nope, still down own it._

* * *

_Hermione's P0V._

November 2nd 2001

I am stumped.

Yes, that's the only way to describe what I am feeling. It is not every day one sees me 'The Brightest Witch of Her Age' speechless. And the reason is standing in front of me, in all his six feet glory.

When I got up in the morning, it was with hopes of a pleasant day and a great evening dinner with my best friends. So with such positive energy, I got ready and left early for the ministry. I wanted to be there for Arya's first official day at work. Luck seemed to be in my favor as I made my way towards my cabin uninterrupted,

What I never expected or wished was to be greeted with the face of the pale ferret first thing in the morning. That sight itself was shocking but combining with the fact that he was standing there, leaning on my door with a cupcake stand filled with Mickey Mouse cupcakes was downright disturbing. Yeah, the ferret was holding something Muggle. How did he even know about that?

Is a normal day too much to ask for? But no, things rarely go as you wish. And if you are me, they never go as I wish.

Groaning I made my way towards him.

"What do you want Malfoy"

"Oh, Good Morning to you too Granger. Aren't you a bundle of sunshine" he replied, voice dripping in sarcasm.

"Cut the crap Malfoy. You are obviously not here to chit chat with me. So tell me what you want and be done with it" I replied.

"You hurt me Granger. One would think we are past all this pettiness after you purposefully fell in my arms the other day. Tell me Granger wasn't it your attempt to seduce me?" he said smirking.

I gaped at him. I mean what else could I do. Before I could form a complete sentence in my mind, he leaned forward and whispered in my ear, "I have to say it worked"

Feeling my cheeks heat up, I said, "You are such a jerk Malfoy. I slipped that day and you know it"

"Whatever lets you sleep at night Granger" he said, voice filled with smugness.

His superior attitude was now irritating me to no end. With the intention of giving him a piece of my mind I opened my mouth. But words seem to have escaped my mind as Malfoy's smug face broke into a big smile. I momentarily lost my line of thought. He was good looking. I always knew that. With aristocratic features, he was probably one of the best looking blokes in the Wizarding world. But at that moment he was breathtaking. After shaking myself from the 'Malfoy Trance' as I named it, which I am soon going to feel disgusted about, I followed his line of vision and turned to see the reason of his happiness.

Walking towards us, with eyes stuck in one of my old school textbooks, seemingly unaware of her surroundings was Arya Khan. Feeling our gaze on her, she looked and I witnessed my day's second biggest smile.

"Draco" she called happily and ran and I mean literally ran. She jumped into his arms and engulfed him in a bear hug. Malfoy must have expected this hence he had already placed the cupcakes on the nearby desk.

"Khano. I missed you so much" he said, voice choked with emotion.

After a moment they pulled back and Draco showed her the cupcakes, "I brought breakfast and I have a surprise for you"

Arya squealed happily and asked, "Where is it? Show me please!"

Draco smiled and said, "It is in your cabin"

She tugged at his sleeve and pulled him towards her door. It was only when she bent down to gather her bag and the book which she had dropped did she realize my presence.

"Good Morning Hermione. I hope you had a nice night?" she asked politely.

I couldn't help smiling at the girl. I don't know what Draco must have done to her but she was bursting with happiness on seeing him. "Good Morning to you too and yes I slept well. Thank you for asking. I was not aware you know Malfoy" I inquired.

"Oh yes, you must also come in my cabin. Draco gives the best surprises" she said eagerly.

I snorted at that but quickly hid it as a cough. I followed them into the cabin and for the second time in two hours, I was rendered speechless.

The room was filled with balloons of various Disney characters. There was Donald Duck, Minnie Mouse, Pluto, Goofy and obviously Mickey Mouse. You name it and it was there. That was not all, there was a huge Mickey soft toy sitting on the head chair and Donald Duck was placed on the couch. On the walls opposite the desk, directly facing the chair, the Disney family was painted in front of a castle. It was magical paint so all the characters were moving. Seriously what is the deal with this princess and the Mouse? I had been to Disneyland when I was young and like all the kids, I adored them but then I grew out of it. But if the Princess reaction was to be any inclination, the 21 year old did not. Her happiness shone through her eyes and she kissed Draco on the cheeks. He smiled and kissed her on the temple. The sight was so adorable. Hold on. Adorable? Nothing with the ferret in it is adorable. Must be because of Arya. The girl is cute not Draco. Wait! When did Malfoy become Draco? I think I am unwell because that is the only thing that makes sense.

"Thank you so much Draco. I love you" Arya's voice broke me out of my mental process.

"I love you too" the ferret replied. I would have snorted but his voice was filled with such sincerity and warmth.

Okay. Clearly I am missing something. The ferret can love? Arya I can believe. She seems so innocent and well anyone loving a mouse would be. But Malfoy, that is surprising. They don't seem like lovers to me but then-

I was pulled out of my mental musings when I heard my name.

"Hermione how is it? Do you like it?" Arya asked. She was practically glowing with happiness.

"It is amazing. You do like Disney, that for sure" I added with a laugh.

"Like? Talk about love Granger. She wanted to marry the mouse when she was 10" Malfoy snorted.

"I did not" huffed Arya indignantly.

So childhood friends' maybe. Well that kind of clears some things. The color scheme of the room and maybe he was the one whom Arya was searching yesterday.

"What in the world are you wearing Arya?" shouted Malfoy

She was wearing a pair of fitted black pants and a leaf green shirt with a black waistcoat. There was a silver and green scarf around her neck. Instead of heels she was wearing black laced up shoes and her hair was tied in a ponytail. While this look would have been totally acceptable in the Muggle corporate world or even in the Muggle world generally, it was not normal in the ministry. Women did not wear pants in the Ministry. Some Pureblooded women wore it for daily wear but most of them never. Kind of orthodox right? I know. But that's how it is. I tried changing it but to no avail.

Arya looked down at herself, trying to figure out what was wrong with her outfit. Her next words proved that she did not find anything amiss.

"What is wrong? You gave me this scarf and this shirt. I thought you will like it." She looked upset.

Draco 's stone softened, "Khano, you look great but in Britain women don't wear pants to work. They wear skirts. Like Granger is wearing.

Oh yes. Me. The ultimate role model. I was wearing a pencil skirt which reached my knees teemed with a grey shirt and black 2 inch stilettoes.

Arya looked at me and I shifted nervously. Why Malfoy would put me in limelight like this? I know the answer to that. He hates me.

"Hermione is so pretty that she will look good in anything. I will look horrible in it and you know I don't wear clothes like that" she added.

"You are as beautiful as Hermione is. But- Granger, some help here if you don't mind."

My mind had stopped at beautiful and the fact that he called me Hermione. I blushed and answered, "Arya, the ministry has a dress code and we have to follow it."

"But I don't have anything like that"

"If you want than I can take you shopping" I said. She was after all my responsibility.

"Will you do that? Thank you" she said, finally happy again.

"Now that the issue is sorted, can we leave for lunch? We can have the cupcakes as desserts." Malfoy spoke impatiently.

"Draco wait. Hermione can I go or do you need me here? I know it seems highly unprofessional but I met him after so long" she added with a sigh.

I smiled and replied, "Don't worry, I understand and anyways there is not much to do. Have fun and we can go shopping once you come back"

"You are awesome. Let me set a few things and we can be off. Hermione, do you mind waiting a few more minutes? I have something for you."

I nodded.

Malfoy sat on the couch and looked up to me. Patting the place next to him he waggled his eyebrow suggestively.

I felt my cheeks heat up. It's been happening a lot these days. I stood rooted in my place and observed Arya. She moved some shrunken items from her bag and started enlarging it. Soon both the sidewall of the fireplace were fitted with selves brimming with books. Old and new, torn and intact, Muggle and Magical, they were all there. There were a few rolled parchments on the top selves. My eyes fell out of their sockets. This was heaven. Pure unadulterated joy coursed through my veins and that just reached its all-time high with her next words.

"Feel free to browse and you can borrow anything you want. Except for the parchments. They are family property"

I heard Malfoy chuckling but I did not care. I was in heaven. Did I mention that? Heaven.

I was going through the titles when Arya exclaimed, "Ah found it" she was holding an extremely old book which was approximately six fingers fat. She laid it on the desk and with a flick of her hand; there was a copy of the book, only much better looking. She held it out to me and said, "I would like you to have this book as a thank you for the book you gave me. Hogwarts a History is now one of my favorites. I would have got you a new copy but they are not as detailed. So this was the only option. It's about Egyptian History and also goes as ancient as the discovery of Magic. I thought you would like it"

I hugged her. Yes that exactly what I did. I was touched by her thoughtfulness. She hugged me back, apparently feeling happy I liked her gift.

Tucking the book safety in my bag I looked around. There were a 5 silver photo frames on the desk. All connected to each other like a merry go round. Being a curious creature, yes curious because I won't be associated with the word nosey, I went around the table to take a peek. Arya was busy enlarging what looked like a bird stand next to her chair at the desk and Malfoy seemed to be looking at some files.

Only four frames were filled. Three pictures were magical and one muggle. The first image was of an older couple, they were both laughing in the picture. The man had the same beautiful eyes, complexion and black hair like his daughter. The woman was pale with white blond hair and greyish blue eyes. The couple though strikingly different in looks seemed so much in love.

The second picture was of Arya, maybe around 16yrs of age and two boys; both had their arms looped around the girl in the middle and were kissing each of her cheeks. They turned to look at the camera and I notice one to be her brother. Same color, complexion and hair. But that can't be possible. Arya was next in the line to rule and both boys were clearly older than her. Pushing the line of thought for later, I looked at the other boy, he had brown hair and eyes, similar to my own. I recognized him from the Salem yearbook.

The other picture was of a castle. Probably her own home, I mused.

The last picture I stopped at. The only Muggle picture and the reason was in front of me. It was a collage of 5 pictures. Looking at me, was one Draco Malfoy from ages 1o to 15, I guess, arms looped around Arya and both were wearing Mickey Mouse ears and standing in front of Cinderella's Castle in Disneyland. Their growth evident in the picture but the pose was the same. Without thinking, I copied the picture and tugged it in my skirt pocket. Harry was never going to believe me without proof so I need it. Not even I believed in that excuse.

"_Weeeeeeeeeett_"

I jumped and turned around. Even Malfoy looked alarmed. Arya was standing at the window with two fingers in her mouth. I saw she had complete enlarged the bird stand. It was of black metal and very sleek and beautiful. There were cups at the end of the rod filled with food and water. The food did not seem like normal owl food.

I nearly jumped in my skin when a bald eagle made its way towards the stand. Malfoy, instead of looking more alarmed, relaxed as Arya went to him and stroked its head.

"Aladdin, you remember Draco right? Aladdin meet Hermione. Hermione meet Aladdin. Come say hello."

No thank you. That was an eagle. A huge freaking eagle. I am not going anywhere near it even if it has a cute name like Aladdin. And coming to that, who names an eagle Aladdin? Who even keeps a pet like eagle? Oh Yes. Arya Abdullah Khan.

Is she insane?

"Khano we are getting late. Granger can meet Aladdin tomorrow, won't you Granger?" his smirk told me that he knew I was scared.

I nodded, still unable to form a sentence.

"Okay then. Goodbye Hermione. I will see you after lunch." Arya said as she put on her robe.

I waved back and we all left the cabin. Aladdin perched on Arya's shoulder.

"You may want to leave him back" Malfoy said pointing at the eagle.

I nodded frantically.

"Britain is weird" she shrugged and said a few words to Aladdin in Arabic. He flew and perched itself on its stand. The windows were open.

We like to stay alive. Yes that is a weird feeling.

"Bye Granger. It was a Pleasure." Malfoy drawled and walked out.

I went to my cabin and collapsed on my chair. What a day. And there was half more to go.

I thought of something to do. Something which would help me distract my mind from uneasy feelings. My hand reached my pocket and I pulled out the picture. I still don't really know why I copied it. Maybe it was to show Harry. Maybe it was the innocence of the picture. Maybe I wanted a glimpse of smiling Draco. The Draco Malfoy in the picture was not the one who was tasked to kill the headmaster. He was not the one who had to watch a half blood maniac murder people in his house. He was not the Malfoy who stumbled on the footsteps of the Order of Phoenix, tortured so bad that he almost lost his sanity. And moreover, he was not the Draco Malfoy with a haunted look in his eyes.

He had a hard life and I don't blame him for not doing anything in the Malfoy Manor that day. He was supposed to be undercover with his family. Any attempt to protect us would have blown the cover. I saw him reaching for his wand the moment his deranged aunt started carving my arm. Our eyes had met and I shook my head. Silently telling him to not do anything. He stopped. The little action was enough for me to forgive him. We both never mentioned the incident. He never asked me about the scar. Only once it had happened. It was after the battle. We all were sitting in what was left of Hogwarts. His parents were being rounded up by the ministry. Ron was with his family and Harry was in the headmaster's office. We both were silent till the moment he silently asked, "Does it still hurt". I knew what he was talking about and replied with honestly that it did, but not as before.

He looked to me with eyes filled with remorse and something I did not know how to define and said, "I am so sorry" and left me there sitting all alone with just one thought. He did not let me respond. That moment and the one in the manor, was never brought up and I don't even think he remembers.

We still have our arguments and I still can't stand the pale ferret. But underneath all that, I respect him. For the life he had to the life he made out of it.

Isn't today turning out to be a day of revelations? I thought sarcastically.

My neck warmed and I saw Harry's message.

"Lunch?"

I responded in affirmative and told him to meet me in 5 in the ministry cafeteria.

We had a pleasant lunch and Harry almost choked when I told him about the surprise Malfoy gave.

"Oh, now I get it why he was asking me that day about Mickey Mouse"

"Yup and you should have seen him, he looked so cu- happy I meant happy holding those cupcakes." I blushed at my slip of tongue.

Harry smirked but thought better of it than to bring it up.

"So everyone but me has met this elusive Princess. Not fair Mione" he whined.

I laughed at him and said, "Stop it you big baby. Come with me to my cabin and I will introduce you to her."

"Cool, I want to see the eagle also." he said eagerly.

We made our way towards my cabin and I sat at my desk. He took a chair facing me and started randomly looking I some files. It was quite for some time and then;

"Hermione, I am back. Oh sorry I did not know you were in middle of something. I apologize."

Arya entered the cabin holding on a bag of Honeydukes and smiling brilliantly. Malfoy was standing at the door.

I stood up and went to her, "No worries. I would like you to meet one of my very best friends, Harry Potter."

Arya stiffened and at my confused look she smiled and held out her hand, "It's a pleasure meeting you Mister Potter" she said politely. Harry stood next to me with his most charming smile on and took her hand and kissed it.

"Please call me Harry and the pleasure is all mine Miss Khan"

Malfoy glared at him and snatched her hand from his, "Tone down the charm Potter"

Harry just laughed at him, "Relax Malfoy, I was just saying hello to a pretty lady"

Arya addressed me and said, "Let me check on Aladdin and we can leave" she hastily made her way towards the door and then turned, "I almost forgot, here you go. Draco said they are your favorite" She handed me the brown bag and made her way towards her cabin. I opened it and saw a box of Sugar Quills. I was not surprised Malfoy knew about it. The fact that I like sugar quills is as known as Hogwarts a History being my favorite book. But something else was bothering my mind.

"What was all that about?" I wondered out aloud.

Malfoy, who was still glaring at Harry, reluctantly said "she wanted to get you something because I, according to her, very rudely did not invite you along for lunch"

"No, I don't mean the Sugar Quills. Did you not notice her act in a cold manner towards Harry? I mean I have seen her greet other people, it is ten times warmer than this."

Harry turned to me and said, "Even I noticed the shift in her tone but then I guessed maybe it is because she doesn't know me. Are you telling me that is not the case?"

"Potter can't stand the fact that there is someone who doesn't buy the 'Boy Who Won't Die' crap" Malfoy drawled.

"No, it was something else and working on so many cases with you I know that you know the reason behind it. I can bet my salary on it"

Malfoy shifted nervously on his feet. I was curious now.

"Come on Malfoy, out with it" I warned him.

"Fine. She doesn't like Potter" he said hastily.

"I gathered that much Malfoy. I want the reason" I shot back.

After probably deliberating for a moment he said, "If I have to guess it should be because she knows Potter almost killed me in our sixth year"

Harry looked enraged, "What? Did she know that you used an unforgivable on me and it was purely on self-defense?"

"I may or may not have edited a few details" Malfoy said sheepishly.

"I am going to right now and clarify the some things. I will not have a girl who doesn't even know me, hate me" Harry said and left for the other cabin proving the point that Gryffindors are brave and reckless.

"Yeah, that she will do once she knows you" Malfoy shouted behind Harry.

"Shut it Malfoy" I told him.

"Listen Granger, can you cancel today's plans of shopping? Khano is tired but won't say so in fear of offending you. So can you cancel?"

I nodded. It seemed like a reasonable request.

"Thank you. Now let's go see and see how many pieces of Potter is left"

I smiled and we made our way towards the next cabin.

We entered and saw Harry petting the head of Aladdin and smiling at Arya. She was also smiling at him.

She saw us and glared at Malfoy, "Draco Abraxas Malfoy, how dare you lie to me? Mister Potter was perfectly justified in doing what he did."

Malfoy looked down. Harry looked smug. He shouldn't, Malfoy could have died that day. I was concerned for humanity's sake.

"Harry James Potter, don't you dare look smug. Even though justified, it was reckless to use a spell not tested before. You could have caused serious damage." I shouted at him.

Arya turned at Harry and said "Draco is one of the most important people in my life. I don't take it lightly when people I care about get hurt nor do I forgive them. I am willing to let this go because I see you guys are sort of friends and you were both at fault. So let's start again. Hello. I am Arya Khan. Nice to meet you." she smiled warmly and held out her hand.

Harry smiled and took her hand. Kissing it once again he said, "Harry Potter. And as I said, the pleasure is all mine."

After making up an excuse to avoid shopping I and Harry left them and made our way towards my cabin.

"Mione, is something going on between her and Malfoy?" he wondered.

"I don't know. But I don't think so" I said.

"She is fiercely protective. I like her." Harry concluded.

I smiled and we made our way home.

It was only when I went to bed that night, I realized I had been calling Malfoy mostly Draco in my mind. When exactly did Malfoy become Draco? Was it when his mask of indifference fell? No, that only made him human.

I started drifting off to sleep and only in my subconscious did I realize that it was when I saw an eleven year old wearing Mickey Ears.

* * *

_A\N reviews and comments are greatly appreciated. Thank You._


	6. Chapter 6: The Revelation

Chapter 6: The Revelation

_Disclaimer: Still don't own it_

_ ZoeysZone: All questions will be answered soon and thanks for the review._

_AuggieDeeksNico: Thank you for being so frank._

_lia200304: You were my first reviewer ever so extra special thanks to you._

_Here you go._

* * *

Hermione's POV

_"__You are nothing but a Mudblood. How did you get into my vault?" screeched Bellatrix. _

_"__We've never been inside your vault...It isn't the real sword! It's a copy, just a copy!"_

_"__You are lying. CRUCIO"_

I woke up sweating. I have had nightmares before. So I made it a habit of sleeping with silencing charms. It became less and less frequent as the years went by. Now it is occurs only once a month or so. The nightmares vary, it's either this or Harry lying dead in Hagrid's arms. Sometimes even Sirius dying and the night in the ministry. I glanced at my arm. Even after three years the scar is as prominent as before. Some days I am disgusted by it and on the others, I just wear it like a battle scar. With pride, pride of surviving it.

I looked at the clock on the nightstand. It was 6. Well no use going back to sleep now. I had to reach the Ministry by 9. I took a leisure shower and then prepared breakfast for Harry; he had a weakness for waffles. Leaving it on the table with a note and a warming charm, I left for the ministry. I was feeling relaxed after the shower. Sadly it was for a short time.

As I made my way towards my office I saw people engrossed in the Daily Prophet. It was early in the morning so I guess people reading newspaper shouldn't be surprising. But it is 'The Daily Prophet' hardly a reputable newspaper if you ask me. After greeting a few people on the way I reached my cabin. Placing my robe on the chair, I sat down with plans to read today's paper before starting any work.

Before I could even reach the rolled up paper, my door burst open and making his way towards me with an angry glint in his eyes was one Draco Malfoy.

"What the hell is this Granger? Or do you have no responsibility towards the guests of our nation?" he raged, slamming a copy of Daily Prophet on my desk.

"What are you talking about Malfoy?" I asked in confusion.

"So you have yet to read this literary crap. Please go ahead and read it" he spat.

Feeling beyond annoyed, I read it and felt my annoyance evaporating to be replaced by anger.

"Rita Skeeter" I spat.

"No shit Granger"

**DRACO MALFOY GOES INTERNATIONAL!**

Below was a full page picture of Malfoy and Arya hugging in the hallways.

On the back page was the article with two different pictures of both of them in Three Broomsticks and Honeydukes.

_"__Yes ladies, you heard it right. The Malfoy heir is out of the markets. Sources witnessed them getting rather cozy in Three Broomsticks where the Malfoy heir is a frequent visitor. Some even add that he bought her a wide range of sweets from the popular sweet destination._

_"__Draco is an old customer and when he asked to pack a bit of everything, we were happy to oblige. Draco even added that he wanted the lady to try all of them" commented the owner of Honeydukes._

_Who is this lady you ask? She is none other than the new Ambassador from Egypt. Even though not that beautiful, the former Death eater seemed enamored by her. Maybe he is tired dating the same stunningly beautiful women he usually prefers and looking for variety. The reporter can only guess._

_Mister Malfoy, who has never been shy about his other relationships, seems to be keen on hiding this one. Why could that be? Could it be because he is ashamed about it? _

_ "__She was quite fat and her behavior seemed so improper. She was latched on to his arm the whole time and was wearing his slytherin scarf, I mean isn't that inappropriately forward. I don't know what a guy like Draco would see in her. She is not good enough for him." said Lavender Brown, a former classmate of Draco Malfoy, who saw the two of them in Hogsmead._

_Employees of the ministry while refusing to comment did confirm that the heir to the Malfoy fortune was indeed there and had a surprise for his international girlfriend. What the surprise was, we can only assume._

_No reports could be found on the elusive ambassador only that her name is Arya Khan and she had studied in America."_

I folded the paper back. I was only too aware of the vindictive nature of Skeeter, having tasted it in my fourth year. Now, as my status of a war hero in the war, she doesn't bother me much. Just a comment on my poor dressing style on events here and there and how I need my brains as I am lacking in other departments.

I was angry at the article. Even if I may not know their relationship, even a blind man could see it was hardly romantic. I was angrier on the venomous comments made on Arya. She was such a simple girl being devoured by wolves. Well as simple as a Princess could get.

"I understand your anger Malfoy. Tell me how can I help in this?" I asked calmly. It won't do well to loose temper in front of him.

"No offence Granger, but I don't need you help in this. I will handle it my way."

"So why are you here?" I asked feeling irritated.

"I am here because I don't want Khano to read this piece of trash. Ban it or burn it. Make sure it doesn't reach her until and unless tomorrow's copy is out. I will make them pay for this. Daily Prophet will soon be old news if they don't print an apology tomorrow. I have already called for a meeting with the Editor. Granger, don't muck this up or else you will have-" he was cut short in his attempt to threaten me by a new voice

"Draco"

Malfoy turned at the sound of her voice and froze. Wearing emerald green robes, with the Slytherin house scarf wrapped around her neck was Arya. And clutched in her hand was the Daily Prophet.

"Please don't shout at Hermione. She is my only friend here and I like her" she said in a small voice.

It is at moments such as these Arya reminds me of Luna and makes me want to protect her, even though I don't know here that well. She wears her heart on her sleeve and is not afraid of what she feels.

Malfoy went towards her and enveloped her in a tight hug. "Khano, I am so sorry. I promise you I will make them regret the day the thought of hiring Skeeter." Malfoy assured her.

She pulled back and straightened her posture and with a look of determination told him, "I want to be at the meeting. We will have it in my cabin."

Malfoy objected, "You don't have to be there. I will handle it."

"I want to be there. It am not fragile Draco, I can take care of myself. I appreciate what you are trying to do but I want to do this. I can defend myself and it is my duty as an Ambassador to stand up straight. If I cower in the face of criticism, what does that tell you about my people?"

She took his hand in both of his hands and said softly, "I need to do this. You will not always be there to protect me, no one will be. Not even the ones who promised." She said the last part so softly that I almost missed it.

Draco kissed her temple and nodded.

"Hermione, will you be there with me? Draco can lose his temper, having you there could help" she asked politely.

I did not understand the reasoning but still accepted. Surprisingly Malfoy had no objections and just said, "Meet us in an hour in Khano's office."

I nodded and he led Arya out of my office and shut the door. Can't I have a normal day? Is it too much to ask? Okay now that I am done lamenting about my horrible luck, I am really impressed by two things. I always thought of Arya as a soft spoken and well-mannered overgrown child. Not in a bad sense but in a cute innocent sense. But the look of determination in her eyes, took me by surprise. I guess I can now see what Harry was talking about. She is fierce.

The other is Draco Malfoy, the everlasting enigma. He cares about the young princess that much was evident. But going to such lengths to protect her and the tone he spoke to her, dare I say was filled with love. That is what surprised me. It is how I protect Harry. Now there is a thought, I and the ferret having similarities. Who would have thought about it? Definitely not me.

I browsed some books which I thought could help. I looked down at my warm neck and flipped it. "Thank you for the waffles Mione. See you soon." Harry was called in late last night. So slept in. he was to be back after lunch. I realized my hour was up and made my way towards the cabin next door. There were three chairs on either side of the large desk and five already occupied as I was the last to arrive. As I made my way towards the only empty chair I noticed that the balloons were gone and the animated wall was frozen. Aladdin was perched on his stand, glaring at the three people in front of him. Malfoy sat on the seat next to him, Arya in the middle one and I took the last one. Facing Malfoy was a balding man in a suit whom I could only assume was the Editor. Next to him facing Arya, sat Rita Skeeter. She sneered at me which I returned happily. Facing me was Rita's assistant, Parvati Patil. She gave me a small smile. I did not bother responding. It maybe Lavender who commented but Parvati definitely must have had a hand in it.

"So this was the surprise, I have to say I thought it would be a bit more mature" Skeeter said, looking around the room.

"Shut it Skeeter" snarled Malfoy.

"Why are you hiding this Mister Malfoy? Please comment, the readers want to know." She said.

Malfoy looked ready to throttle her but before he could say anything, the editor cut in.

"Why are we here Mister Malfoy?"

Malfoy composed himself and said, "You are here because I have been feeling generous and willing to offer you a deal. You will post and apology to the Ambassador and retract your trash article or Miss Khan here will sue you for defamation of character and you can be rest assured she will win the case because I will be fighting it and you know, I don't lose."

"Freedom of press Mister Malfoy and Miss Khan, being a public figure is liable to public speculation." The Editor added with a satisfied smug.

"I would have to disagree. Miss Khan here is an Ambassador from another country. She has Diplomatic Immunity. One of the benefits is that she can take personal action on matters which harm her or her Nation's pride and honor, which this article did. So she will be within her rights as an Ambassador to sue you. Oh and by the way any other rights apart from the right to live will be overlooked as her position is more important to the Nation than the trash you call paper. Mister Malfoy can confirm it. As a prosecutor it is his forte." I said and looked at Malfoy. He was looking at me in awe. Finally gaining his senses back he nodded and smiled at me. His first genuine smile towards me. I momentarily lost the ability to speak. Breaking myself from another Malfoy trance, I looked at the Editor who had gone pale. Rita looked ready to kill me and Parvati had her head held down, wanting to go unnoticed.

"Pride and Honor," Rita spat, looking at me, "What will her Nation say when they hear her dating one of the Death Eaters?" she added with malice.

"ENOUGH"

We all turned at the source of the voice. Arya had stood up her hands balled in the fists. She looked at Rita with a look of pure hatred. I was taken aback. The smiling girl who looked as happy with balloons as one would be when gifted diamonds was nowhere visible.

"Let me give you a lesson on General Knowledge and History. I am my Nation's Pride and Honor. I am Arya Abdullah Khan, Daughter of the ruling King of Egypt both Muggle and Magical, Omar Khan, Next in line to rule."

I notice that as soon as she announced it, a long platinum chain became visible on her neck and reached till her chest. Hanging from it was a platinum snowflake. It shone brightly as if made completely from diamonds and it was. All three journalists visibly paled. But she was not done.

"Looking at your faces one can only assume you were not aware of this piece. Let me enlighten you more because obviously your brains did not grasp the true meaning of what Miss Granger here said. It means your rules don't apply to me. None of it, because displeasing me is displeasing my Nation. I don't give a shit about what you write about me. I am fat but tell me, do your families or salaries feed me? Secondly it is true I am not good enough for Draco. No one is good enough for my Draco," she turned and smiled at Draco who seemed to be in a trance.

Rita seemed to be grasping straws, "So that means you are admitting to be in a relationship with a Death Eater?"

"Take it as a warning or threat, but call my brother a Death Eater once again and I can promise you, it will be your last fault. Trust me on this; you don't stand a chance against me. Oh and Rita, stop bugging me and people I care about and that includes, the Malfoys, Miss Granger and Mister Potter and all those who they care about or will go about it as a personal vendetta, one which you will not survive. You all are dismissed and I expect an apology tomorrow. Have a good day." With that she flicked open the door.

I was surprised at Harry's name but they seem to get along that day.

All of them hurried out but before they could leave, "Patil, can you wait for 5 more minutes?" his tone suggesting that it was more of an order than request.

Parvati paled but agreed.

"Just inform Brown, that she will pay for the comment she made. She has hurt a Malfoy and a Malfoy always pays his debts" he said icily.

Partvati gulped and ran out of the room.

Once all were out of the room, Arya heaved a sigh of relief. Malfoy caught her in a hug and she broke down. I left the room, closing the door behind me, giving them some privacy.

I went to my cabin and thought about the meeting. I was worried about Arya. Surprisingly I was worried about Malfoy too. When Rita had called him a death eater, Malfoy had looked as if someone had slapped him. I know he never wanted to be one. It was to protect his family. Like us, even Malfoy was a victim of the lord maniac. He was misunderstood for his dry sense of humor, judged for his family name and stereotyped for his looks. Draco never had it easy but he still stood straight in the face of opposition and criticism.

So with that in mind, I went on to check on them. When I entered the cabin, Malfoy was the only one there. He was sitting on the chair Arya had sat and was staring on the walls, playing with a chain around his neck. I had never seen it before or maybe it was always there and I did not notice it. There was an open bottle of firewhisky on the desk. I tentatively knocked on the door and asked, "Mind if I come in?" He shrugged but still did not look at me. I made my way towards him and sat on the chair next to him.

"How much did you drink?" I asked frowning.

"Not enough."

I ignored the statement and asked, "Are you okay Malfoy?"

"Are you concerned Granger." He sneered.

I shrugged, "I wouldn't be here if I was not." I said honestly.

He laughed bitterly, "Now isn't that the sentiment of the day Granger? My sister is publicly insulted and all she could care about was if I was okay or not. You were tortured in my house, in my presence yet you sit here and ask of my well-being. Tell me Granger, why I deserve this? I am nothing but a Death Eater."

I was taken aback by his outburst. He has been called a Death Eater before but never had he reacted like this. I mean even though the article was beyond mean it was still an article. I would have thought it would take more than a petty article to break Malfoy. Was it because of Arya? Was he offended on her behalf? But even then his reaction seems a bit extreme.

"Wondering the reason behind all this, aren't you Granger." said Malfoy.

I had the decency to blush. The things did not add up. As far as I know, Malfoy had a hard heart. It would take a lot to rile him up or get him this bothered.

"I just don't understand why this would affect you so much. I mean I get that it was horrible but you dealt with it properly. So what are you so concerned about."

He just kept staring at the wall. I took his profile in. He looked guilty and something about it made me want to comfort him. So summoning all the Gryffindor courage I took his hand in mine and looked in his eyes, "Tell me, maybe I could help you."

He looked in my eyes, searching for something and must have found it because he sighed and said,

"Arya Abdullah Khan is the Daughter of Omar Khan and Carina Khan who was once a Malfoy. Daughter of Abraxas Malfoy and the twin sister of Lucius Malfoy. My aunt. We are first cousins. She is my Godmother and a great friend to my mother. Since then I have been a frequent at their place in Egypt. Almost all of my summers and Easter holidays till the stopped when I turned sixteen. You can guess why," I nodded. Voldemort had returned and Draco was to kill a man he respected.

"Apart from my mother, Arya is the most important person in my life. I can't imagine my life without her. She was my first friend. My only friend for a long time. My only wish in life was to not disappoint her. But being reminded of the fact that I failed in that miserably is a huge blow. I did not even think of the consequences she will have with her people due to her association with people like me. When I was marked, Egypt was on the brink of a civil I did not tell her. She did not need my worries. She had many of her own, but by Christmas, I was so torn up about my task that I told her. Everything from the time I was marked till Potter attacked me; I wrote in a letter and sent it to her. She replied in words which I did not totally grasp at that time but later when I did, I was more than grateful to have her in my life."

"What did she write." I asked softly.

He pointed to the chain in his hand and I saw it was a gold one, hanging from it was a dragon and behind it were inscribed three letters.

"HEA?" I looked at him in confusion.

"Happily Ever After. She wrote I her letter, 'Stay strong Draco, I may have not got mine, but you will get yours. In times of despair, look at it and believe that it will end and it will end for better' I can never forget those lines. Later I got to know what had happened and only the fact that we were at war stopped me from going to her."

I wanted to know what had happened, that made her think she has lost her happy ending, but I gathered this was not the time to quell my curiosity. I let him continue.

"After all she had done for me, I acted in such a manner, so blinded by my own selfishness, by my own happiness of wanting her here that I did not think of her and that is what is bothering me. I did not think of what her people would think about her associating with me? And you know what makes me more disgusted with myself? It is the fact that when she broke down earlier, it was on my behalf. She was more concerned about how I felt. I am such a bastard."

To say I was surprised by his whole speech would be like saying _crucio_ is just a little painful. Everything fell into place. The love, the need to protect, Arya's anger on Harry for hurting Draco and Draco's extreme reaction to the article.

I tried reassuring him, but words were stuck in my throat.

Malfoy pointed to a picture on the desk, the one I had copied.

"The Summer before we started Hogwarts, I was in Egypt and from there my aunt took me and her on a trip to Florida. Arya's parents are not huge on blood purity, they look down to it. So when a half-blood friend of the Queen suggested a great place for children, my aunt took us there. My father was unhappy about it but couldn't do anything because my mother was firm about it. On reaching there Arya fell in love with the mouse, I was skeptical as I had not been with Muggles ever. But soon the amusement park grew on me and ever since then every summer was spent in Disneyland," his voice grew heavy, "Those were the best days of my life. I was not the heir, was not supposed to behave horribly to people who were not purebloods. I was a kid on a vacation with his best friend. And then it all stopped when The Dark Lord returned. He would have not appreciated the son of one of his prominent Death Eater gallivanting in a Muggle park." He spat.

I was holding his hand as hard as I could. Never had I seen Malfoy in such a vulnerable state. It scared me, to see him like this. Draco Malfoy was the cocky, arrogant not scared. Looking at him I felt a pull at my heart strings. Staring at me, me all masks dropped, it made him seem more real, more human. I could fall for this Malfoy. He could be Draco.

I was surprised at my own revelation. I was attracted to him. That could hardly be denied. But do I like him? Could there be more than physical attraction. Pushing those thoughts out of my mind, I concentrated on the silver pools staring at me with a strange desire in them. Seemingly coming out of the trance, he turned away.

Without thinking I threw my arms around him, trying to convey that I did not think of him as a selfish jerk and that he was not to be blamed. After a moment I felt his arms around me, tightening. I don't know how long we sat there but then I felt my neck grow hot. I reluctantly pulled back and cursing Harry, looked at the message.

"_I will meet you directly at home and inform Malfoy dinner is at our place_"

I frowned. What is Harry up to? I will kill Potter if this is another one of his pathetic attempts at matchmaking.

"_Why_" I sent back.

I looked back at Draco. He had started clearing the office. He was trying to return it to its original state. I noticed him stumbling. I got up and summoned my bag.

After a moment of searching, I found it and handed it to him wordlessly. He smiled and in one gulp drank the sobering potion.

Once head clear of fire whiskey, he looked at me and smirked, "Been drinking a lot Granger?"

I rolled my eyes and understood the need to be on familiar ground, "Shut up Malfoy, I keep it handy for Harry."

We both felt quite and I asked him about Arya, to break the awkward silence.

"She wanted to be alone. And if I know my sister, she would now be in the library of Malfoy Manor, in her ridiculous cartoon Pajamas and a bowl full of coffee flavored ice cream, settled on the couch with a fat book. Sounds familiar Granger?"

He grinned at me and then looked on the ground before saying, "I am sorry about earlier Granger or for making you uncomfortable."

I smiled at him, "You don't need to apologize Malfoy. I understand. Had it been Harry, trust me I would have been worse."

"I think after the day we had, you can definitely call me by my first name."

I was surprised, "Only if you call me by mine."

"No way. You will always be Granger until" he stopped.

"Until what?" I asked in confusion.

"Nothing, Granger your neck is glowing." He said swiftly.

I looked at him in confusion but shrugged. Checking my neck I sighed.

"_I will explain later, but please do it. Tell him 8._"

I looked up to Malfoy and he said, "So what did Potter want?"

"You know about it?"

"Of course, Potter told me when I saw him tapping at his watch. That is one impressive piece of magic Granger." He said sincerely.

I felt my cheeks heat up. Seriously, what the hell is wrong with me?

"Harry wants me to invite you to dinner. At our place" I added hastily.

He frowned in confusion, "Why would Potter want that?"

I shrugged and he added cockily, "Unless he started swinging the other way. If that's the case than Granger give him my sincerest apologies because I don't."

I glared at him and said, "Harry is not gay. Trust me, I know"

Malfoy's smile vanished at that and he sneered, 'And you would know this because?"

I was surprised by his reaction but still replied, "We have been friends for a decade now and we live together and the walls are not as thick as Harry's memory to put silencing charms. And besides," I added as an afterthought, "I caught Harry and Ginny in the broom closet in our sixth year. That is one image I could have lived without seeing."

"Do I hear bitterness in your voice Granger? Did you wish to be in the She-weasels place?"

"Gross Malfoy, Harry is like a brother. That would have felt like incest." I said, feeling disgusted.

Malfoy looked relived so I continued, with a smug look, "Why do you care? Could it be that you are interested in Harry? Then let me confirm that there is nothing going on between us. You are free to pursue him."

I laughed at him. Malfoy looked scandalized. "That was a low blow Granger."

"You called for it." I shrugged.

"So what time should I grace you with my presence?" he added haughtily.

I shook my head at him, "Eight, Your Majesty." I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

He smirked and said, "Should do." And walked towards the floo.

I picked up the empty bottle of potion and threw at him.

Laughing, he called his destination and left.

I smiled and then realized the impromptu dinner party and frowned.

What in the name of Merlin was Harry up to?

* * *

A/N this story is Dramione all the way. The character Arya is to bring out the best in Draco. A sibling relationship is unique and that's what I am trying to portray. I am creating a base now. Soon the story will move in speed.

I have used a line from Game of Thrones. Try guessing it.

The next update will mostly be in a week. Please review and let me know what are your thoughts about it. I would really appreciate it. Good, bad even a word will do. Your opinions matter. Looking forward to your comments. Thank you


	7. Chapter 7: The Mission

Chapter 7: The Mission.  
_Disclaimer: All characters belong to JK Rowling. I own nothing.  
Here is the next chapter. Please comment and review._

* * *

Harry was standing in a huge library. Probably in the Malfoy Manor, he thought. There was chill in the air, which was kind of obvious from the fact that the shelves were frozen. It felt as if he was in an ice cage.  
He looked around and saw Arya sitting on the couch near him, head in her hands. Harry moved towards her and the movement caused her to look up in shock, "What are you doing here Mister Potter?"  
Harry shifted nervously on his feet, "I um caught on to your shoulder the moment you Apparated."  
She looked confused, "why would you do that."  
"You looked troubled and I thought you could use some company." He said sheepishly.  
Honestly, he had no idea what he was doing here. He had read the article and was on his way towards the ministry to talk to Hermione about it when he saw Arya walking down the staircase, moving towards the appartion point. He did not know the girl well. Only had heard about her from Hermione but one look at her, walking head held down and he was calling out to her. When she did not stop, he caught on to her shoulder and the next moment he was in this huge library.  
"Oh." was all she said.  
Harry tentatively moved towards her and sat down next to her on the couch.  
"Is this about the article?" he asked.  
She looked up and due to their close proximity; Harry could see tear tracks on her cheeks. Her eyes were red and Harry was mesmerized by the sadness in it.  
'Mione was right; she has beautiful eyes' he thought.  
Slowly she nodded but still did not say anything.  
"You should not let the article bother you. I am sure Malfoy must have taken care of it or Hermione will. And no one believes the kind of carp Skeeter writes. If all she wrote was true, than I and Hermione are having a secret sensual affair and Ron sometimes joins us for a threesome." He said, trying to lighten the mood.  
She gave him a small smile, "Thank you. It was nice of you to come even though we have just met."  
"Mione calls it 'My Hero Complex' and thinks I try to be the knight in shining armor for all damsels in distress," He smirked.  
She laughed, "A lot of damsels if I may say so"  
Harry grinned, "Been reading about me Khan?"  
She blushed, "I wanted to know all about the person who would be dumb enough to take on my brother."  
Harry looked surprised, "Malfoy is your brother?"  
"Well first cousins technically. My mother is Draco's paternal aunt. We are close so we just refer to each other as such."  
Ah! So that explains the protective instinct and the reaction to the article. "That's surprising, I was not aware about Malfoy having any cousins apart from Tonks." Harry said.  
The girl shrugged, "Not many know about it here. This is my first time to Britain and as you must have noticed, Draco isn't exactly a sharing kind of a guy."  
"Coming back to the topic before, you really don't think that Malfoy could take me, do you?" Harry smirked at that, "I am Harry Potter after all."  
She looked up at him and leaning forward softly said, "Who said anything about it being Draco, Mister 'I am Harry Potter'?"  
Not one to back out of a challenge, he said leaning in, "Who else could it be Miss Khan? Not you obviously, because that would be hardly fair."  
He saw annoyance flash through her eyes. The author must have been thinking about her when he quoted, 'eyes are the windows to the soul.' Her face was indifferent but her eyes spoke would miss it if not close enough. And he was thankful for the closeness.  
"Are you insinuating that I won't be able to take you in a duel?" her voice betraying her mask.  
"All you will have to do is look at me with those eyes and I would be lost in those beautiful eyes." The words were out of his mouth before he could even process them. This was wrong. He had promised Hermione and here he was, hitting on her charge. Hermione would not know, but her words had affected him. He could see her disapproval and had sworn that he was going to prove that he can have boundaries. He had planned to be Arya's friend. Wanted it too. The girl was intriguing and he saw the fierce care in her eyes for Malfoy.  
Arya blushed and pulled back. While Harry was berating himself mentally, she looked around and gasped. The library looked like a freaking ice cave. Her gasp brought Harry back to the living and he asked, "Accidental magi?"  
She looked at him with a confused look, "What?"  
"You were emotional so you lost control of magic, isn't it?"  
Realization dawned on her face with relief, "Yes, that's exactly what it is." Relief evident in her voice.  
He was surprised by her relief, "But this is a bit unusual. Accidental magic is never this specific and never is it limited to one area of magic. Why would this happen?" He said thoughtfully.  
She shrugged and stood still, hands drawn out. Harry watched her and concluded that she knows the reason and is hiding it. He let her be for the moment and figured she would tell him when she wants.  
He watched as the ice started melting and soon the room normal, apart from the air which was still cold.  
"That was quite impressive nonverbal and wandless magic Miss Khan." Harry said, impressed.  
She smiled at him, "Thank you," and then added, "Can you please place a warming charm here while I grab my bag?"  
"Sure."  
After he was done, he turned and saw her eyeing the newspaper in her bag. The article was mean, but knowing that they were related, it seemed like incest. Abusing Rita in his mind, he walked towards her and placed a hand on her arm. She looked up surprised and he smiled at her. Taking the offending piece of paper from her hand he threw it in the nearby fireplace.  
"Stop thinking about it, the people who matter know its dragon dung and I know for a fact that Brown is just bitchy. Don't take her comments to heart." Harry said reassuringly.  
Confusion etched her face and then amusement, "You think I care about what some girl I don't even know is commenting about me. I am not upset about what they wrote about me. It could have been hilariously if they had not called my brother a Death Eater."  
Realization dawned and Harry saw the girl who had warned him about trying to hurt Malfoy. Her eyes full of hatred and if someone could look beautifully scary, here she was.  
"Draco had a hard life, he is not evil. He was forced and you guys are not the only one who had to face the consequences of the war. You cannot even begin to imagine his trauma at being given the Dark Mark." She said with her eyes down.  
Harry led her to the couch and sat beside her. Holding her hand he looked at her. She looked so fragile and Harry could see an innocent girl who loved her brother and couldn't believe how the world couldn't. he smiled, he could see a teenage Hermione in her, who could not believe the injustice the ministry was handling out to Harry, could not believe why the Dursleys hated him and that decided for Harry that this girl was worth knowing. Not for a shag or even a date, but for a friend.  
"Wont your people ever forgive Draco for that. Are you all so close minded?" she asked, almost pleading  
"People think what they want. I was a Hero one year and a Murderer the next. You can't change that. But be rest assured that all the people whose opinion should matter, know that he is a pain in the ass but still a great guy. People respect him for what he is and not what his family was all about. You should not worry about Malfoy; he knows Rita is a rotten bug. He will pull some of his law crap on them and it will all be okay."  
She smiled at him and Harry thought of giving her something else to think about. Wanting to include her in his plan, he added, "and besides if I had any doubt on Malfoy's character apart from him being a Man whore, I would have never tried play cupid for him and Mione."  
She smiled at him, a huge genuine one, which made her eyes all the more delectable, "When did you figure it out?"  
"Malfoy was on cloud nine when he heard about Hermione's breakup with Krum. Not a subtle clue." Harry said, smirking  
She laughed loudly, "So what are we going to do about it? As far as I know Draco is in denial. What about Hermione?"  
"She is in the same place. I know she is at least attracted to Malfoy."  
"Okay than we have to get them to admit it."  
"Easier said than done; Mione won't even be in the same room with him if she can help it."  
"Well we will just have to remedy that," she said positively beaming, "with me working there, Draco will frequent our cabins. It's a start."  
Harry smiled and nodded, "And I will work on Mione coming around and at least accept that he is not a ferret."  
She smacked at him, "He is not," and then gasped, "Oh look at the time and Sorry for being such a lousy host. Can I get you something?" she said sheepishly.  
Harry laughed and shook his head, "It's alright, and I should anyways get going, Mione would be wondering where I am."  
She smiled, "You will have to leave using the floo Mister Potter, only a Malfoy can Apparate in and out of the Malfoy grounds."  
"I think now that we are partners in crime, you can call me Harry." He said cheekily.  
She blushed and let him out of the library towards the fireplace in the drawing room.  
"Well my lady, I will bid you goodbye. Have a great evening." He said dramatically bowing.  
As he made to step in the fireplace, Arya stared at him and then deciding something hugged him, "Thank you Harry, for being there. It means a lot and I now consider you as a friend that is if you want me too." She said softly and almost nervously.  
Harry hugged her back. She only reached his shoulders and he could smell her chocolate scented shampoo. It was warming and comforting. It felt natural.  
"Only a Royal could make a friendship proposal formal." He joked and regretted it the moment he felt her stiffen.  
"Hey, I was just kidding. Of course we are friends." He added hastily.  
She pulled back and smiled at him. Deciding that he wanted to see more of his new 'friend', he asked, "How about you have dinner with me and Hermione today. You can ask Malfoy also."  
She nodded, "I would love too, and this could be a great opportunity for them to at least talk to each other apart from work."  
Harry nodded, "Yeah, that also. I will inform Hermione." He tapped his wand on his watch and looked up to see Arya looking at him curiously.  
"It's a Portean Charm. Mione did it." Harry explained with a smile.  
"That's brilliant. So when should we come and is it going to be formal?" she asked.  
"I think 8 should be fine and if we really are going forward with this plan than I think we should make it semi-formal, if you are okay with it. It's our first dinner together and casual will be pushing it a bit far," harry said, "and I am not ready to see Malfoy in denims." He added with a smirk.  
"I will have you know that my Brother looks quite dashing in everything he wears," she said, "and 8 should be fine. Aunt Cissa and Jidda are out at the Parkinsons and will stay there for dinner, so we are on our own."  
"Cool. This Mission is on." Harry said grinning.  
"You know we should have a name for it, just for kicks."  
"How about 'Mission Dramione'?"  
"Why Mister Potter, I was not aware you had this cheesiness in you."  
"Why yes Miss Khan, it all because of your presence."  
She laughed and Harry moved to the floo.  
"Great, so I will see you later then," he said before leaning forward and kissing on her cheeks, "I look forward to it.  
Arya blushed and said, "Me too."  
Harry stepped into the floo and said before leaving,  
"Mission Dramione is on."

* * *

_A\N I am really sorry for the late update, it's a festival week. From the 10__th__ of August, I promise to be consistent every week. Thank you._

_I know the Mission name is predictable. i just added it for fun_

_Next Chapter will be the dinner._

_Do review and comment. It motivates me to write faster and I appreciate it. Thank you_


	8. AN

Dear Readers,

I would start by sincerely apologizing for being this late in uploading a chapter. I had an unfortunate accident and still have a cast on my right hand hence making me invalid to type. This note is also being typed by someone else; i am only dictating. I had already completed half of the next chapter before the accident and would upload the complete one as soon as i get out of this cast. I am sorry for any sort of inconvineince and i am not going to abandon this story even if i have only one follower waiting for the next chapter.

Talking of followers, i am really dissappinted by the lack of reviews. I mean i never beg for it and am not going to start now but some consideration goes a long way. I mean it will motivate me to write faster if i know people are waiting for it or if i need to change something if i am wrong somewhere. But then again, its your choice to review or not. I cant force you. I dont mean to rant or be rude. Just thought to share what i think.

Anyways i would upload soon so please hang on a little while.

Thank you. And have a great day and time ahead.

Khuda Hafiz :)


	9. Chapter 8: The Dinner

Chapter 8: The Dinner.

_Disclaimer: Don't own it._

_Finally! I again apologize for the delay. Enjoy._

* * *

Hermione reached home to find Harry halfway in the fridge.

"What are you doing?"

He jumped and hit his head on the door, "Hey there Mione, did not see you there." He said, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Well apparently," narrowing her eyes, she added, "Care to fill me in on why I am going to be playing hostess to Malfoy?"

Harry closed the fridge door and said, "It's actually both the Malfoy siblings and do we have pasta?"

"Hold on, Rewind. What do you mean and how do you know?" she asked surprised.

"Arya told me and I figured you would already know since you guys work together," he shrugged, "What do you think about lasagna?"

Hermione moved to the counter and stood in front of him and said sternly, "Explain."

Harry sighed and said, "Mione, I have explained countless times and you have never got a hang of it and I don't think you could manage it in the time we have left, and frankly I doubt it will still be edible."

She flushed and smacked him on the shoulder, "I meant about the invitation and Arya. I am very much aware of my splendid pasta making skills."

Harry laughed and started recounting all that happened since she left him with his waffles. She heard everything silently and told him about what passed in the office. She started telling him about what passed between her and Malfoy and then regretted it seeing the smug look on his face.

"So now will you admit that he is not just a ferret?"

Hermione shrugged, "Never thought so."

He laughed and said, "So How do you want to treat the guests? I was thinking that I could cook and maybe you can take care of the drinks and set the table?"

"Aye Captain." She mock saluted him.

They both got to work and Hermione finished way before Harry and went to help him. She smiled at the sight in front of her. He was standing near the stove, stirring the pasta sauce and looking unbearably adorable in his 'Kiss the cook' apron. Someday he will make some girl really happy, she thought happily.

"So Harry, what's cooking?"

He smiled at her and beckoned her to come and take in the aroma.

"I am making a Mexican style Lasagna with a side of Caesar salad. For desert I was thinking maybe we can have some ice cream sundae because there is no time to bake a cake."

"Sounds Delicious. So how long?"

"Almost done. You can go get dressed if you want. I suggested semi-formal as it is our first dinner with them. Next could be casual." He said still looking in the pot.

"Planning the second one too eh Mister Potter?" she teased.

Harry flushed and cleared his throat, "I meant that if we do and I figured that her working with you and me working with Malfoy, we are bound to be thrown together and she is also new, could use friends. I was just being…"

Hermione laughed, "It's a good gesture Harry. I was just pulling your leg. Anyways I am heading to my room to change, you should too."

Harry nodded and she made her way upstairs. After a quick shower she went to open her closet, thinking about the occasion. After 5 minutes of deliberation she choose a coffee colored button down dress and same colored peep toes heels. As it was not completely formal, she kept her makeup simple and tied her curly hair in a low ponytail and made her way downstairs to check on Harry.

He was still in the kitchen and after promising him to turn off the oven in 10 minutes, she persuaded him to go and change.

With time left to spare, she started going through their music collection to play something sweet and slow in the background.

She started humming to the music and with a jolt realized that is time to take off the pasta. Taking it off and setting it aside she started sorting out the ice creams. Harry being huge on them, their refrigerator had almost all flavors both Muggle and Magical.

It was while she was going through vanilla that she heard the doorbell.

'That's odd. I thought they will be arriving through the floo'. She thought making a move to open the door.

"Hey there Granger, you look decent" drawled Malfoy as soon as he entered with Arya in tow.

"Be nice Draco. Hermione you are looking great. My brother is just a loss at words and trying to cover it."

Hermione looked speechless. In all the time she had known him, she had never seen Malfoy in anything other than formal robes or suits. Seeing him in blue denims and a brown leather jacket threw her off.

"Malfoy you are wearing denims." She stated unwittingly.

Malfoy laughed, "Accurate observation Granger. You are indeed the brightest witch of your age."

She glared at him and greeted Arya, "Thank you. You look amazing yourself a fact I am sure Harry will agree on." She teased her and was pleased to see her blush.

Arya was wearing a simple white high waist long flowing skirt and had a full sleeved midnight blue shirt tucked in which brought out the violet color of her eyes beautifully and had her black hair tied in a low fishtail braid showing off the envious length of her tresses.

"Harry will be down soon so let's wait in the living room." She said leading them into the huge living room of Grimmauld place. The living room was simple but elegant. Harry had got rid of all the ridiculous grandeur and replaced it with comfort and homely stuff. There were two loveseats and facing the loveseats sat a coffee table and huge black television set. What was surprising was that the armchairs were missing. Courtesy one Harry James Potter who had a plan on the way.

As soon as they reached, Harry came rushing down and messing his already messy hair, "Sorry I am late."

"Do us all a favor Potter, never go in the Hotel Business because your hosting skills are terrible." Said Malfoy placing him on the couch.

"Good to see you also Malfoy and sod off" Harry replied "And you look stunning Miss Khan" greeting her by kissing her hand.

She blushed and replied, "You don't look bad yourself Mister Potter. Green becomes you." Harry was wearing black denims with a green untucked dress shirt.

Hermione and Malfoy shared looks. Did they just flirt with each other?

Malfoy cleared his throat and changed the subject, "So Potter, what got you late?"

Harry tore his eyes away from the Princess and replied, "I was ready, just did not hear the floo. Why is that By the way?"

Hermione replied as the question was directed to her, "They did not come through the floo."

Harry turned towards the Malfoys. They shared a look with each other and after a nod from Malfoy she said "I am Pyro phobic."

"Oh, that is why you turned when I stepped in the floo," noticing her discomfort, he quickly changed the topic, "So what are we waiting for. Let's get to dinner and once that is out of the way we all can sit and chat or relax or do whatever the hell you guys want."

The rest of the party laughed and made their way towards the dining area. Hermione had known it was going to be a party of four so she had transfigured the huge rectangular dining table into a circular one and banished all the chair except four.

They took their seats. Next to Hermione was Harry and next to him was Arya, which meant Malfoy and Hermione ended up being next to each other.

Harry smirked at that and winked at Arya, "So what do you guys want with dinner. Red or White?"

"Red." Hermione and Draco said in unison, causing the latter to smirk.

"Oh shut it Malfoy." growled Hermione. Seeing him such at ease and looking so guiltily handsome had her totally irked.

Harry laughed and turned to Arya, "What about you Miss Khan?"

"I will just have water thank you."

"Why not? Do you want anything else? We have Butterbeer and Firewhiskey also."

Hermione added, "We have Muggle beverages also."

"Trust Granger to have those weird fizzy stuff."

"Trust Malfoy to judge a thing without trying it first."

"Oh stop acting Malfoy, you had one with me and you liked it."

"Started mind reading eh Potter?"

"What is Butterbeer?'

Three heads turned towards the princess who was watching this whole exchange in amusement.

Malfoy replied to his sister, "Khano butterbeer is an English Wizarding Drink and it tastes a little bit like less sickly butterscotch and before you ask yeah it has a slight alcoholic content in it."

"Well then Muggle ones it is."

Harry summoned their wine and a can of Coke for Arya.

"Potter, you just became my sister's favorite person in this room. Well second favorite. I will always be the first one." Malfoy smirked.

"Keep quite Draco," addressing Harry she said, "I kind of have a soft corner for that particular drink."

"Stop lying Khano. In her list of things to die for, that muggle drink is just behind her lover mouse."

Arya glared at him and smacked him on the shoulder and Malfoy acting all mature stuck out his tongue.

Hermione watched them and smile. 'He looks so adorable without his sneer and smirking face. Why can't he be like that all the time?'

She immediately stopped smiling. She just did not call Ferret Malfoy adorable. She looked at Harry to see if he noticed her slip. Well apparently not. The last Potter had his attention elsewhere.

The dinner went smoothly with bickering between siblings of both pairs. To an outsider it looked as if a group of friends teasing each other but Draco and Hermione did not think so. They soon realized that their siblings have partnered together to embarrass them.

"Hermione when are we going to go shopping. I love your attire and so does Draco, especially your grey shirt."

This apparent innocent statement by the young princess had three different reactions from the dining mates. Draco chocking on his drink. Hermione turning tomato red and Harry almost falling by laughing.

"The lasagna looks great Potter." Malfoy said in his desperate attempt to change the topic.

"Well not as great as Hermione in grey shirt apparently." And it did not work.

The dinner continued and they decided to retire to the living room for dessert.

While Hermione was getting the ice cream ready, Harry turned the soft music loud.

"May I have this dance my princess?" Harry asked. Charm power full on.

Arya laughed and took his offered hand. By the time Hermione returned, they were both dancing weirdly and laughing. It was surprising how at ease the young girl looked with people she just met. Maybe it had to do with Malfoy being here. Maybe it was Harry and the fact that he had comforted her. She did not really know the reason but was glad of it. Harry looked like having fun and this childish naïve innocent girl may just be the friend he needs, or maybe more.

"Feeling jealous Granger?" Malfoy said coming up to her. His voice had stopped having a bite since quite some time. Even today it was only teasing.

"Hush Malfoy. I was just watching them having fun. Don't they look adorable?"

"They better not. Potter better keep his man whoring skills away from my sister." He growled.

"Talk about pot calling the kettle black" shot back Hermione.

Before he could reply Arya called him, "_Bhaijaan_ come on."

Malfoy smiled, "Khano, you and your languages always leave me confused."

"Let them be Khan. They look cozy."

Hermione glared at him and dragged Malfoy to the middle of the living room, "We are dancing Malfoy."

Malfoy chuckled and soon all four were dancing.

"Oh shit. The ice cream would have melted." Hermione said.

"No worries." Arya said and waved her hand without paying attention. Hermione watched in awe as the melted ice cream soon formed its former shape and a little cloud started hovering over the plates with snow falling at the sundaes.

"That is some impressive magic" she said turning to look at the witch in question. She also noticed that the snowflake necklace was again visible.

She smiled but it dropped when she looked at Malfoy. Hermione turned towards him and shot him questioning look.

He smiled tightly and said, "I would like dessert now."

They sat down with Harry sitting on one loveseat and pulling Arya next to him, leaving Malfoy and Hermione to sit next to each other. 'So this is why that jerk vanished the armchairs' she thought angrily.

They had ice cream in relative silence and soon Harry got tired with it.

"I am bored. Princess, Dance with me. Once again."

Arya took hold of his hand and Harry started the music. This time a slow song.

"Draco, don't be a wet blanket and ask Hermione to dance."

Malfoy dramatically got up and took a bow.

"Granger, dance with me."

"No chance Malfoy."

Malfoy sighed and before she realized what was happening, he had pulled her to himself and led her next to the dancing couple.

The partners in crime smiled at each other and started dancing.

After a few seconds, Harry whispered in her ear, "Let's leave them alone. Do you want to meet Hedwig?'

She nodded and they both quietly left their siblings and made their way towards the upper floors.

Hermione was a bundle of nerves. She could feel his hands on her waist and feel his breath on her face. Soon they found a perfect rhythm and were swaying. Hermione looked up to meet his eyes and saw them already looking at her. His eyes were grey but today they looked like molten silver. She could feel the world fading as she looked into them. How unfair. Out of all the four company she had, her eyes were the plainest.

Draco on the other hand, did not agree with her assessment. Her eyes were alive with a fire and they sparkled when she argued. He could smell vanilla on her, an essence complimenting her warm personality. He loved how she fit in his arms, loved her arms woven around his neck and when she smiled up at him, he knew what the warmth in his heart was and he was so done for.

Suddenly everything was clear. The feeling he had for her since the time she had punched him, which he thought was his infatuation with a being forbidden. It was only till he saw her in his manor withering due to his deranged aunt that he realized that gut wrenching feeling was more than infatuation. Over the years he had settled for admitting liking her and being attracted to her and kept his distance thinking it will die down and she deserves better. Listening to her defend his sister and looking into eyes so passionate and innocent he realized it. That he could get used to this. That this feeling was new and thrilling. That this is not just mere liking.

He, Draco Malfoy is in love with Hermione Ganger.

And he will be damned if he lost her to the Quidditch bumbling fool Krum.

* * *

A\N hand still not completely fine, but I made some one type because I wanted it out there for all you people. Enjoy and hopefully the next chapter would be earlier than the last one. J Take care.


End file.
